Conventionally, for example, a control apparatus is known which, when driving an electric fan installed in a vehicle by a switchable ON/OFF control or a duty control, depending on a signal output from a detection portion which detects the ON/OFF of a power supply switch of a radio receiver, selects the duty control in a case where the power supply switch of the radio receiver is OFF and selects the ON/OFF control in a case where the power supply switch of the radio receiver is ON (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, conventionally, for example, a control apparatus is known which, when controlling to drive an electromotor of an electric power steering apparatus of a vehicle by a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) control signal, changes a drive frequency of the electromotor based on a signal output from a radio receiver (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).